dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Myst Island
Myst Island is an age created by Catherine and Ti'ana and is the central hub for the game Myst. History Myst Island was an age created by Catherine and Ti'ana for Catherine and Atrus to live in to be safe from Gehn. Atrus had trapped Gehn in Riven and linked to Myst as the book fell into a fissure. There, he, Ti'ana, and Catherine lived together. While on the island, Atrus and Catherine had two sons, Achenar and Sirrus. Eventually, Ti'ana dies, and is buried by Atrus (the character of Ti'ana was not created when the original Myst game came out). When realMyst was released, the island was modified to contain Ti'ana's gravestone. Ti'ana's death, as referred to in Myst IV: Revelation, however, took place on an age Catherine wrote). Atrus writes many ages while on the island (he claims over one hundred; see Ages Created by Atrus). While many were eventually destroyed by Achenar and Sirrus, he had created four "places of protection" where he kept four of his books (the four ages in Myst). Each of these safe places was protected by a puzzle that one would need to complete in order to access it. Eventually, after the events in Myst, Atrus left Myst island and returned to D'ni (with a linking book this time). Years later, Yeesha returns to Myst island and closes the library forever. Myst, as seen in Myst V, eventually fell into decay after being unattended for 250 years. All mechanisms on the Age have been rendered unfunctionable by time and weather. Flora and Fauna Myst Island is home to several plants and animals. Animals * Birds * Fish * Butterflies Plants * Trees * Grass * Wildflowers (realMyst only) Geography Myst is mostly one large island, with a small sister island, which contains the clock tower. The island is partially flat forest land, with a large rocky hill toward one end. Although it is entirely surrounded by water, there is no beach, only rocky coastline. Myst also posesses a natural cave, which houses the power generators. One discontinuity between the story and the game is the absence of living quarters. It has been said though, that the real living quarters of Catherine and Atrus can be accesesd by the elevator going down. However, in Myst, it can only go up. Locations Ship The ship on Myst Island is more or less the first thing a person sees when linking in to Myst. It is an almost exact replica of the ship that can be found on the Stoneship Age, which was written by Atrus. When the Stranger first saw the ship on Myst, it appeared to be sunken, and could not be accessed. However, by solving the puzzle of the poles and symbols in front of the Myst Library, he/she could raise the ship from the depths. On the ship, there is a Linking Book leading to the Stoneship Age, an Age written by Atrus to test the power of the art, by writing in a manmade object to an already-existing Age. There is also a miniature model of the ship inside of a small pool in front of the library. Library The library is a key location on Myst Island. In it, Atrus stored his journals about all the Ages he had visited. However, the treacherous Sirrus and Achenar torched the books, burning all but five: the journals to the Selenitic, Stoneship, Mechanical, and Channelwood and the Pattern book used to access the K'veer linking book in the fire place. Some other books survived as well. Sirrus and Achenar's Prison books were located in the library. The library also contains a secret elevator that can be used to access the tower of the library. It has been revealed that when the elevator goes down, it leads to the living quarters on Myst island. However, there is no game that allows the user to go downward in the elevator. Planetarium Myst Island contains a planetarium in which the user can view the night sky in the Stoneship Age on any date and time from the year 0 through the year 9999. Cabin & Tree The cabin and tree on Myst are used as machines used to access the Channelwood Age. The cabin has a safe and a pressure device operated by a wheel that can move the tree that is outside up and down. Power Room The power room is an underground chamber used to send power to the rocket, thus making it possible to access the Selenitic Age. Rocket The rocket is a spaceship on a dock with a harpsichord that can be used to access the Selenitic Age. Message Chamber Referred to as the "forechamber beside the dock", the image chamber can be used to view messages that include Atrus' message to Catherine. It also allows access to the Rime Age in realMyst. Ages of Myst * Channelwood * Stoneship Age * Mechanical * Selenitic * Rime realMyst only * K'veer Not written by Atrus or anyone in his family, book stored on island; part of D'ni. Ages Not Visited * Ancam Age * Aspermere * Everdunes * Gravitation Age * Oasis Age * Shimar Age * Herelding Age * Unnamed Age of Myst * Serenol Age * Mechnical Age * Arimarl Age * Osmoian Age * J'nanin Written on Myst, Visited in Exile * Voltaic Written on Myst, Visited in Exile * Amateria Written on Myst, Visited in Exile * Edanna Written on Myst, Visited in Exile * Narayan Written on Myst, Visited in Exile * Red Book * Blue Book * Spire Written on Myst, Visited in Revelation * Haven Written on Myst, Visited in Revelation * Serenia Written on Myst, Visited in Revelation * Dream Not written by member of Atrus family, but an Age of Serenia. * Averone Written on Myst, Visited in Book of D'ni * Whiterock Age * The Tide Category:Games Ages Category:Book Ages Category:Myst